2 Months
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: Re-write from old account. When JJ only has 2 months left, what will the team do to make her remaining time worthwhile?
1. You know don't you?

**So as some of my old readers will know, this story was on my old account. I have decided to officially move it to this account and republish it chapter by chapter. I am rewriting it and fixing any errors but the story line is all the same. It also gives the story a chance to get some new recognition since it hasn't been updated in a while and some small things have been changed.**

 **This is one of my favourite stories that I have done and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I am going to update whenever a new chapter is redone so it will be updated like any other story.**

 **Read and review!**

61 days. She had only 61 days left. She had known for almost a year now and no matter how strong she was, in that time she hadn't had the courage to tell anyone. So when the clock stopped ticking and her time is up, she will be alone. She would kill to have it any other way but she couldn't put it on the team this close to the date. Besides, maybe it would be for the best if the team just didn't know and found out when the clock strikes. She sat in her office for almost an hour a day debating on whether to tell them or not and every single time it came to the same conclusion. Don't tell them. So she would leave the office, media face on, fake smile wide and face the team like it was any other day. But little did she know that day wouldn't go quite as planned. The team were currently on their way to her, having been reading up on what was really wrong with her. She was about to get up when she heard a knock on the door, calling them in she was startled to see everyone standing in her doorway. She locked eyes with Hotch and the look in his watery eyes told her everything.

"Oh god, you know don't you…"

/…

Hotch walked into Penelope's office, not bothering to knock. This needed to be done quickly.

"Garcia, I need you to look something up for me" He said, not attempting to beat around the bush with the details. She turned to look at him, shocked at how worried he looked. She was overwhelmed when the rest of the team, minus JJ, filed in behind him.

"Of course, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling her stomach churn in concern.

"Look into JJ's medical history from the past few months"

"But Hotch-"She went to interrupt him, Hotch not bothering to listen before starting up again.

"I was taking the mail around because it was all dumped in my office this morning and when I got to JJ's- well, I didn't think anything of it at first because I saw a letter from a funeral company but then another one from the local oncologist office and- please Garcia can you just look it up" He snapped, his worry shining out more than ever. She just nodded, turning back to her computer. She got up a few documents, her face paling when she came across the most recent one on her medical record.

"No, it can't be" She trailed off, the world around her falling apart as she read further into the document.

"Penelope what? What is it?" Emily pestered uneasily, the team taking a closer step. They all gasped, Penelope standing and running from the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Hotch-"Morgan looked to his boss in shock, them all falling silent, nobody knowing what to say. Emily felt a sob escape her lips, Rossi comforting her as she buried her head into her hands. Reid stood behind everyone, his anger bubbling more than his heartache. They turned when they heard heels behind them, Penelope reappearing in the door way.

"I'm going to see her" She stated bluntly, though her voice shook with emotion, her face red and blotchy. Hotch lead her out the room, everyone slowly following in anticipation to see the blonde. They knocked on her office door, hearing as she beckoned them in. Everyone stared at her, JJ's eyes going wide when her and Hotch connected.

"Oh god, you know don't you…" Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she eyed every one of them.

"I'm so sorry" She caved, Penelope pushing through, embracing her in a long, meaningful hug. The others took their turn to hug her, JJ suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She turned to Reid who was watching from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Spence-"He cut her off, shaking his head.

"How could you keep this from us? I mean, it's just lie after lie from you and I don't think I can keep up with all of them. I mean, one minute Emily is dead then the next she is alive. One minute you're as healthy as anything and now- I just don't think it's fair on us. You keep us in the dark and no, no it isn't fair" He didn't bother looking back as he turned and walked away, everyone staring after him in shock. JJ felt her heart shatter as he went down in the elevator, her breath quickening as she felt a panic attack coming on. Penelope turned back to her, jumping when she noticed how pale she had gotten.

"JJ?" Before anyone could act, JJ's knees caved sending her to the floor. Morgan launched at her, catching her just before she hit the carpeted floor. He lowered her down onto his knee, hating how she trembled against him. She started coughing violently, waving her hand to the corner of her office.

"My box Derek, I need- need my box" She croaked out, feeling blood rising up her throat, but she was all to use to this situation. Emily ran to the corner, fetching a small white box that sat against the wall. She passed it to JJ, everyone watching in agony as her shaking fingers opened the box. She pulled out a tub of tablets and bottle of a cloudy liquid, JJ taking one tablet out and throwing it down with a gulp of the liquid. It was strange how sudden her trembling seemed to calm, JJ sighing heavily, resting her head onto Morgan's chest who stroked her hair soothingly.

"Jay sweetie, how long have you known?" Emily asked, knowing that the procedure she had just perfectly acted out was one rehearsed many times before. She looked up sadly, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"Just over a year now. I wanted to tell you all I promise I did but I thought after a few months it would go and that I would have been all worried for nothing but I guess I was wrong. I kept putting it off thinking it would go and then it hit the 11 month mark and it kinda sunk in for me. I didn't want anyone looking down on me. I understand if you are all mad, Spence is right, it wasn't fair of me to keep you all in the dark" She shuffled away slightly, frowning when Derek kept his hold on her.

"I know we seem like a scary lot sometimes but we could never stay mad at you for this" He smiled tearfully, JJ laughing as she looked around everyone who was nodding with smiles.

"We can't possibly know what it's been like for you this past year but we are going to be with you through this and help you no matter what" Rossi commented, JJ not being able to control the sob that escaped her lips.

"Jen sweetie talk to us" Penelope cooed softly, JJ shaking her head.

"I've only got 2 months" They all looked around in heartache, the situation dawning on them more than ever. She stood up slowly, Morgan following to stop her from swaying.

"I just need a minute" She whispered, not looking up at anyone as she slowly made her way to the toilet down the hall. She pushed the door open, looking to the side when she heard footsteps. Reid walked back into the bullpen, his eyes failing to meet hers as he walked away. Her heart continued to break with every step he took, JJ turning into the toilet in agony. She felt her head spin as she fell into a cubicle, not being able to control the bile that rose up her throat as she threw up in the toilet. She flashed back mentally to her last hospital appointment, remembering how her doctor told her that stress was something to try and lay down on as it can cause damage to her already dying body. She was definitely in for it when she had her next appointment. She walked out the cubicle, her head going as she fell to the floor unconscious.

The team stood around in shock, Emily leaning into Derek for support.

"I can't believe it. 2 months" Penelope whispered, her voice muffled as she continued to cry.

"Hotch what do we do?" Emily looked to him helplessly, but nobody knew what to do. Their friend was dying. They looked up when they saw Reid walk back in, Penelope not being able to hold back when she slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe you! How dare you act like that you selfish little rat! How could you even say that this isn't fair on us, what about her? What about one of your best friends who is dying! She has been ill for over a year and then there you are, acting like you're the only person with damn feelings. Well, I hate to break it to you _kid_ but everyone here is feeling just as heartbroken as you, so you have no exception to treat her like that! You are acting like she is worthless and just so unimportant in this situation and I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but if you had any decency _doctor_ you would either go and apologise to her or don't come back. I swear to God if you pull a stunt like that again I will kill you" Morgan held her back, not wanting her to do anything that she will regret. Reid caressed his cheek which was turning bright red, looking around everyone.

"So you're all telling not one of you is even a little bit upset that she kept this from us?"

"Yeah Reid, we are so angry at her so we are going to make the rest of her days hell" Penelope snapped, a tear rolling down her cheek. Reid turned back to her confused, his eyes softening slightly.

"Rest of her days? What's that supposed to mean?" Emily walked up to him, looking him dead in the eye to show how pissed off she really was.

"She has 2 months left. Now unless you're going to knock some sense into that stupid head of yours, leave" She spat, walking away to check on JJ. Penelope followed slowly, sending everything but real bullets in Reid's direction. Reid looked stunned, the situation slapping him right on the other cheek, his face red in shame and embarrassment. Rossi and Hotch headed after the girls, Reid looking up at Hotch who shook his head.

"No Reid, not now. Just, not now" He turned to Morgan who shed a single tear, looking to Reid in disgust.

"Morgan I-"Morgan shook his head also, all the energy from his body drained in heartache.

"Reid no. Don't pull that sorry thing on me because the only person you need to say sorry to is JJ. To be honest, if she had anything left in her she shouldn't even give you that chance. The stress you have suddenly dumped on her body had her on the floor man. She was coughing and could barely keep her head up. That's what you caused her to do, all because you chose not to listen yet again" Reid went to speak, Hotch bursting into the room stopping him before he could get a word out.

"Call an ambulance, now!" He shouted, Morgan pulling out his phone as the two followed him back to the toilet. They all barged in, eyes wide when they saw JJ unconscious on Emily's knee. She looked up distraught, her face red with tears.

"She won't wake up"


	2. Just like a family

**Here I am again with another chapter. It is a lot easier rewriting my own stories than coming up with new chapters, who would have knew! ;)**

 **Okay so I hope you all like this chapter and for those who were with this story on my old account, things will be similar but I am changing some details here and there.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter! Read and Review guys!**

"Why won't she wake up?" Morgan asked frantically, putting his phone to his ear as he called for an ambulance.

"Stress" Reid blurted out, everyone looking to him confused.

"What do you mean stress?" Penelope questioned, Reid taking a deep breathe before rambling on.

"When your body is weak due to an illness your body and brain can't take the stress it used to. When it's overworked it shuts down so that your body can build back up again. It's a defence mechanism our bodies fight back with because of how weak they get" Penelope raised an eyebrow at him, Reid knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Wonder what caused that" She whispered sarcastically, resuming her task in stroking JJ's hair, her and Emily trying to wake her up. Reid fell silent, everyone standing around helplessly waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Hotch took a side glance to Reid who was standing in the background, his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at JJ. He felt an overwhelming sensation take over him as he looked at him, but then softened as he realised the man had been through a lot in his short lifetime and another lie from someone who had lied to him not 2 years ago must have been a big blow for him. The realisation must have hit him same with the guilt and grieve he must be giving himself was enough. It wouldn't be fair to overload him with more. A short, painful time had passed when suddenly two paramedics came through, rushing to her side.

"What happened here?" A woman asked, ushering Emily and Penelope away while her and her partner worked on her.

"She has leukaemia. She passed out a few minutes ago and won't wake up. Her name is Jennifer, Jennifer Jaraeu" Rossi rambled when nobody could answer, the woman nodding as she carefully placed her on a stretcher to get her to the ambulance.

"If someone is riding we need to go now" Hotch stepped forward straight away, everyone nodding in agreement as he looked around pleadingly.

"Ring me when you all get to the hospital" He said, following the two paramedics in the lift and then out to the ambulance. The man went around front to start up the engine, Hotch and the woman climbing in the back while she worked quickly on JJ, hooking her up to machines, trying to get her awake.

"How long does she have?" She asked quietly after a few awkward minutes had passed. Hotch looked up sadly, a small smile on his face.

"Just under 2 months" She nodded, knowing how hard it must be for them all. They seemed like a tight knit group.

"I lost my colleague to a brain tumour last year. We had known each other since we were little and got through medical school and everything together. It was hard and I know everyone will tell you this but it does get better. You'll be able to remember her and you'll be able to smile at everything you all shared" She said, Hotch recalling a similar talk he had had with JJ when Hayley died. The woman was young, but her eyes added years to her.

"Thank you" He smiled, the woman nodding as she went back to working on her.

The team jumped into Rossi's SUV and drove as fast as they could to the hospital. The ride was silent, everyone's thoughts anywhere than on starting a conversation. Penelope looked over Emily who was in the middle of her and Reid, suddenly feeling guilty for how she had treated him. She knew it was uncalled for but in the moment all she could think about was how angry she was with the situation and he was a liable candidate for getting it out, and it wasn't fair.

"Reid?" She caught his attention, the young man turning to her with hesitation, Penelope sighing.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it and I know how hard it must all be for you. I was the selfish one and didn't think of anyone else's feelings. She will be happy when she wakes up and see's you" Reid smiled slightly, a weight lifting of everyone's shoulders as the tension faded between them all.

"I never meant what I said either. I overreacted and I don't think you have anything to apologise for, you were acting correctly, and it was me who was being selfish. I deserved it all" She eyed his cheek slightly, shaking her head with a small, uncertain laugh.

"I don't think you deserved that slap" He shrugged with a laugh, Penelope grinning.

"Thank God for that" Rossi commented quietly to Morgan who nodded, watching the two through the review mirror. He smiled at the relief on Emily's face, knowing she must be happy considering she took the risk of sitting in the middle. They soon arrived at the hospital, the 5 climbing out of the SUV and heading into the reception area in a huddle. The brunette receptionist looked up, the group slightly intimidating to her.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely, smiling to Morgan who returned it graciously.

"We are looking for a Jennifer Jaraeu. She was brought in by an ambulance a few minutes ago" She nodded, looking down as she began typing on the small computer screen in front of her.

"Jennifer was brought in by our paramedics a few moments ago. She is on the 3rd floor in 17B. May I ask who you all are so I can notify her doctor?"

"We are FBI agents with the Behavioural Analysis Unit. Our unit chief came in with her" She nodded as she picked up the phone, ushering them that they could leave. Morgan nodded his thanks, the team heading to the elevator. They took the slow ride up to the 3rd floor, Hotch's raised voice being heard the second the doors opened. They spotted him at a nurse's station having a very heated argument with a nurse who, despite how small she was compared to Hotch, was not willing to back down.

"Agent Jaraeu is critically ill and I need you to stand down and let the doctors and I do our job" The woman argued, Hotch waving his arms around helplessly.

"I don't understand why you can't tell me more on her condition! I was told that she passed out due to the stress on body, and you sound like something worse is wrong right now" She sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Sir, you need to understand that your friend is in the last few mouths of her life and if very weak. Stress caused to the body in nothing but she is a lot more fragile and her brain cannot take the pressure. Unless we can calm her down her time could be shortened" She said a lot gentler, Hotch looking to her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just, don't know how to handle this" She nodding knowingly, having dealt with the family of cancer patients almost all of her working life.

"I know and I promise you the second her condition is stable we will come and collect you immediately. For now, I need you to allow us to do our job. We have been working on Jennifer for her entire diagnosis and know what we are doing. Ever since she refused chemotherapy we have been working as hard as we can to make her comfortable and guide her into making the right choices" Hotch froze, the nurse mentally kicking herself for slipping up. She had promised Jennifer she would keep it quiet.

"She refused?" He couldn't believe that his best friend had actually given up hope. If possible his heart broke just a little bit more.

"I am so sorry, she promised me not to tell anyone and I swear I tried to persuade her but she was done righting. I will update you as soon as I can" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking away, leaving Hotch to the team who approached him.

"How is she?" Rossi asked, Hotch turning towards them.

"They are stabilizing her, sorry, excuse me for a minute" He left for the toilets, everyone looking after him concerned. He walked into the toilet, running cold water over his face. He couldn't believe she had given up. He understood and was there for her but the shock was overwhelming for him. He knew the drill all too well, he had gone through it all with his mother when he was 18. He would never forget the day she left, never forget her saying her last goodbye, locking herself in her bedroom. He just prayed that JJ would go out differently, let them be with her in her last minutes. He was so lost in thought he never noticed Rossi walked in, only reacting when he taped his shoulder.

"JJ is stabilized. You have been gone for a good half hour. Everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on" He smiled slightly, Rossi frowning but nodding as he followed the man out. They met back with the team, all heading to JJ's room. It took them all by surprise seeing her in the hospital bed. She looked so broken. The white, sterile bed seemed to swallow her whole, pillows and sheets covering her small body. They spread themselves around the room, Penelope and Emily at her head, Hotch next to Emily and Morgan beside Penelope, leaving Rossi and Reid at the foot of her bed. They all sat around in silence watching her sleep, Penelope breaking the silence.

"Hey, do you remember when we went drinking for the first time when Emily joined the team and JJ beat those 2 guys at darts?" She smiled at the memory, everyone except Rossi nodding as he hadn't joined then.

"She is one bad-ass dart's player" Morgan commented making everyone laugh.

"Remember our first girl's night out? Brad" Penelope started giggling, nodding in acknowledgment.

"The real FBI agent, because everything is classified" Her and Emily laughed to themselves, the others looking around confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Rossi asked, though they just shook their heads in silence, a smirk on both their faces.

"Remember when JJ went all bad-ass on that unsub! She kicked his ass more than any of us could" They all nodded, remembering it well.

"What injuries did she end up with again? I remember that she had one hell of a shiner on her left eye" Emily remembered, JJ being the one to reply.

"I have a fractured rib don't forget that" They all looked down with a smile, JJ smiling back up at them.

"Well hello there sunshine" Morgan grinned, JJ scoffing with a smirk.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" She shot, Morgan putting his hand on his heart in fake hurt.

"How you feeling sugarplum?" Penelope asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Just a little bit tired" She commented, looking down. They all knew about it now so there wasn't any going back.

"Well I think a coffee can fix that" Rossi said rubbing his hands together, JJ looking up with a grin. Everyone stood, Hotch moving closer to JJ.

"I'll stay here. Don't forget, 2 sugars" He said with a small smirk, Morgan laughing.

"With smarty pants here, no chance" He said ruffling Reid's hair who moved away in fake annoyance. They all left the room, leaving him and JJ alone.

"JJ, I know what you did" He said after a few awkward minutes of silence. She looked at him, wondering what he knew.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you refused chemo" Her eyes filled up, a sob crackling out of her mouth. He sat on the edge of her bed, cradling her as she cried.

"JJ its okay, I'm not mad okay? The team don't know, it's just me" She looked up to him, her head still resting on his chest.

"You aren't mad?" He shook his head with a sad smile.

"I understand why you are doing what you are doing"

"Thank you" She whispered, smiling at him.

"What have you chose JJ?" She shied away, looking down as she started fiddling with his tie.

"I haven't" She mumbled, Hotch sighing before speaking again.

"Do you need my help?" She nodded, Hotch speaking again, wanting to be sure before he jumped to conclusions.

"DO you want us with you?" She nodded again, Hotch noticing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry okay. Everything is okay" She rested her head on his chest, a small sighed escaping her mouth.

"Do they hate me?"

"No, we could never hate you"

"Spence does" She commented, the bitterness completely overrun by the pain in her voice.

"No he doesn't. He hates himself a lot more than you right now"

"Can you promise me something?" He frowned and nodded, JJ looking up showing how serious she was being.

"When I go, I want you to open up okay? I don't want you to lock everything up because you won't have me there to break down those walls. I want you and the team to stick together, no matter what" He smiled, JJ's true colours radiating more than ever. Even in her last days all she cared about was others.

"I promise. Scouts honour" He and JJ laughed, the team standing further down the hall watching the two through the open door. They knew that with their friendship bond they would get through it all, just like a family.


	3. Rossi has something up his sleeve

**Wow look at me, here again with another chapter! I have parents evening tonight in college and I don't have my first appointment till 5.30 so decided to wait for my friend to finish lesson so we can go out for a KFC and while I waited I decided to retype another chapter.**

 **I have changed quite a bit in this chapter and also cut it in half because it was awfully long for one chapter in my opinion, so for those who aren't new to this story, a small twist in the story has been changed, but I've made it more easy for you to guess the outcome than before hand. I am probably making no sense but you will understand, hopefully anyway!**

 **Okay so when I get home I promised myself I would work on some of my science coursework which is due in on Friday so it may be a day or two before we see each other again or maybe even tonight depending on how much I get done, we will wait and see!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews they are truly amazing and make my day, keep it up guys!**

 **On with the show, chapter, you know what I mean!**

The team spent the next couple of minutes standing away from the room, not wanting to disturb their 2 friend's moment. They all gave each other a nod and headed back to the room, Hotch looking up and giving JJ a nudge. She sat up, smiling when Derek approached her, handing over a large polystyrene cup.

"One large coffee with 3 sugars juts the way you like it baby girl" She nodded gratefully, taking a long sip, sighing I relief. She loved her coffee. They all sat around in the designated seats in silence, enjoying their coffees and the fact they were all together. JJ looked around and smiled, Reid looking up and returning it making her heart flutter. She was stupid to have hid it from them, she knew they would have been supportive and felt the weight lift with them all knowing now. She noted how they all had questions swimming around, their eyes betraying whatever they were all hiding.

"So, what do you all want to ask me?" She blurted out, everyone looking up confused.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, JJ sighing as she leaned back into her pillows.

"I know you all have some questions to ask me and I want you to know it's okay, I was expecting this when you all found out and I'm ready to answer whatever you guys want to ask me" They all looked to each other awkwardly, nobody wanting to be first to speak up. She groaned, turning to Morgan first with an evil smirk.

"Morgan, you go first" He looked up startled, turning to the others in guidance but nobody moves to take his place.

"I was wondering, well, do you have a bucket list of some kind?" He managed to get out, JJ nodding in response.

"I do, actually I've already crossed some of the things off. When Hotch goes to the office to get my go-bag I'll show it to you" She winked at Hotch, grinning when he groaned.

"It's always me" He mumbled, standing to head to the door.

"Fancy getting some food to bring back with you?" Rossi asked with a smirk, Hotch smacking his head as he walked past.

"Oh come on Hotch, we are all starving" Emily grinned, Hotch feeling awfully penalised.

"Fine, but Rossi is paying" As quick as a flash he has Rossi's wallet from the table and was out the room, the old man attempting but failing to go after him.

"I'll get him back for that" He grumbled, the others laughing as the sulking profiler.

"So JJ, what have you already crossed off?" Penelope asked, wondering what JJ had been up to.

"Well when I took that 2 weeks leave about a year ago, I went to Australia! It was a great trip, took my mind of things for a while" She smiled at the memory of her trip. She had cried some nights but in the day she had let go and had an amazing trip. That was all that mattered for her.

"I can't believe you went down under, that's amazing!" Morgan exclaimed in his really bad Australian accent. They all laughed at him, JJ nodding in agreement that it was amazing.

"Anything else?" Emily wondered, them all quieting down to listen in.

"I spent a weekend in Hollywood. I went around all the stars and stayed in a cabin on the edge of the city. I also drove down to Florida for a weekend, took a trip to Disney world" She grinned, everyone knowing how obsessed with Disney the woman was.

"What things haven't you check off?" Reid wondered, trying to think of things that would interest the blonde.

"Well I really wanted to spend a few days in Miami but when I went to book a few days into the week off while I was in Florida, we got a case and I never got the time to go back. I would have loved to take a trip to London as well but I started using up all my holiday days and needed to start managing my time a lot better and never ended up booking the trip. I know, it's not like that they will matter anymore but I wanted to keep up my reputation with the bureau as much as I could, I mean, it's stupid but I always dreamed of having a reward with the FBI like all the one Hotch has. When I first joined I used to think I would get one for attendance like back in school, you know because I was never off. Stupid really" She rambled, looking down at her hands dreamily. They all smiled to themselves, knowing how much the blonde treasured her reputation.

"It's not stupid Jen" Penelope encouraged, knowing everyone was allowed to dream and hers wasn't actually that impossible. It was just that stuck up bureaucrats never looked into people like JJ because the BAU was on the ups and downs with respect.

"Okay it isn't stupid, just, impossible really. I mean, why they would think to look at me for something like an award God knows. It's just out of the world, that's what makes it stupid I guess. Besides, it's not like it can happen now" She laughed, but they could all see how much it hurt her. Rossi stretched, JJ giggling at the sound he made.

"I'm running to get a bottle of water. Do any of you want anything?" They all shook their heads, Rossi standing to leave the room.

"No more stories till I get back okay" JJ held her hand up in promise, Rossi smiling before leaving the room, pulling his phone out as he went. He returned about 10 minutes later, the line in the cafeteria being ridiculously large. He went back into the room, a frown on his face when she saw JJ asleep on Morgan's lap who was on the bed next to her. Her face was red and swollen, as was everyone else's when he looked around.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, Penelope looking up at him sadly.

"A doctor came in just after you left. She said that they did a few more scans and JJ was looking a bit better than earlier and she might be able to last a few months longer" She said, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's good isn't it?" He asked confused, Emily carry on as Penelope buried her head into her hands.

"We thought that as well but she doesn't want more time Rossi. She doesn't want to fight it anymore. She completely broke down and ended up crying herself to sleep" Rossi sighed, sitting down looking at JJ sadly.

"She really has given up hasn't she" They nodded. Neither of them judged her, they couldn't possibly know what it was like fighting a life threatening disease like she was doing but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Rossi thought to change the subject, knowing now would be a good time to bring it up while JJ slept.

"Tomorrow morning I'm leaving you three girls with my credit card. I want you to all go on an online shopping spree and get outfits for a very formal event I am taking you all to next month" They frowned, looking to the man who had started growing a grin on his face.

"What event?" Morgan asked, but Reid butted in before he could answer.

"Why aren't you buying mine and Morgan's outfits?" Rossi turned to him with a frown, Emily giggling next to the young man.

"Shut your pie hole kid, I'll get to you, Morgan and Hotch later" Reid silenced, Morgan grinning to him.

"I can't tell you what event it is yet. It's a surprise for JJ but I can drag you all along as well" He laughed, them all bickering quietly to get him to give in, but he was determined to keep it a secret. 20 minutes later Hotch came around the corner carrying JJ's duffle bag on her shoulder, 3 Starbucks bags and 3 drink containers. Reid jumped up to help him, Morgan shaking JJ awake. She sat up, sniffing loudly as the smell of bacon and sausage took over her sense.

"Mmm, bacon" She sighed happily, Hotch laughing as he handed her a bacon sandwich and a large hot chocolate, knowing it was her favourite combination from Starbucks. Reid and Morgan accepted their sausage sandwiches and coffee with open arms, the other coffee's and bacon sandwiches for Emily, Penelope, Rossi and Hotch. They ate in silence, JJ being last to finish hers as she savoured every bite, snapping at Morgan when he commented on her obsession with Starbucks. He didn't say another word on the subject. They all ended up sitting around her room till 10pm talking, JJ falling asleep leaving them all dozing off in their chairs. Hotch decided the send them all home, offering to stay with her until the morning. It took some bargaining with Morgan but he finally left leaving Hotch alone. He knew JJ had been through a lot that day but they needed to talk.

 **I wonder what Rossi has up his sleeve... Any ideas, drop me a note in the review and I will tell if anyone is close... I made it a lot more easier to guess in this version than the last one and also the team aren't in on the surprise like last time so it makes it all the more fun to write! Don't forget to review and leave me a guess when you do!**


	4. Presents!

**Who would have thought, 2 chapters in one day ey?**

 **Well I will have you all know, my parents evening went amazing as all my teachers had to say were amazing things about me and how I have settled into college well! My parents were over the moon as was I when my English teacher told my parents I was one of his favourite and best pupils! Due to this, they let me only 30 minutes of work and have the rest of the night off so I decided to throw in another chapter just for you guys because I might not be able to tomorrow. You're welcome guys ;)**

 **Okay so the beginning of this chapter is rather touchy and sad so I tried to end it all bubbly and cheery for you all, I hope it's okay and don't forget to drop me a review.**

 **Loving a leaving you!**

"JJ" Hotch tried to shake JJ awake, smiling when she rolled over, looking up at him.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, sitting up so they could talk properly.

"Only about half an hour. The team left before and I thought we could talk" She nodded, sighing heavily.

"The doctors came to see me today. They told me that with the right treatment I might be able to last a little longer than they expected" She said, Hotch frowning at her tone.

"You say that like it's a bad thing JJ. Why have you given up so easily when you could have prevented all of this? I promised you I wasn't going to judge you but I just want to know why"

"My sister, she had every opportunity to fight and get help but she gave up. People would say that it would make me want to fight more because I don't want to be like her and if this had been a few years ago I might have but-"She stopped mid-sentence, not knowing how to say it.

"But what Jen?" He egged her on, taking her hand in support.

"My mom didn't die from in a car accident Aaron, she had breast cancer. I didn't tell you because she didn't tell me until late on in her condition and then I didn't want to bring up old memories and I just, I couldn't will myself to tell you that she had died because of this stupid disease. She had took the chemotherapy and she thought for almost 2 years and then after all the fighting and suffering she was told it was doing nothing and then dies 3 weeks later. I don't want that false hope Aaron, I don't want to have the hope of moving on and then it doesn't even do anything and I will have fought for so long for nothing. The more time that I am given, the more false hope I have of getting past it and yeah okay, there is a 1 in 1000 chance that I can make it but it can come back and I don't want the risk of going through this again. I know I sound selfish but I just can't do it any more" She buried her head into the pillow, not caring any more about showing her emotions because it was all the truth. She hated admitting it but she was done fighting.

"JJ look at me, please" She lifted her head up, feeling his heartache when she wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"No matter what, you are not selfish okay? Your life has been a roller coaster and if you don't want to fight any more, you don't have to. We are going to stick by your side until the very end. This is one of the hardest things ever and the fact you have survived on your own, god, JJ I am just so proud of you and everything you have gone through. You came out stronger every single time. People are going to look at your picture on that wall in pride, and I'm going to cherish you forever because I have the privilege to say that you worked on my team, and were one of the best agents I have ever supported in my life. I have known you for 20 years JJ, and I don't think anyone has made such an impact on my life like you have, and no matter what, you will always be my best and strongest friend" His voice cracked at the end, him and JJ sharing a tearful and heartfelt hug, JJ sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I met you, my life wouldn't be the same without you" She cried to him, holding onto him with everything she had. He couldn't control the sob that left his mouth, burying his head into her hair.

"Do you think you are ready?" She looked up, sharing a small nod with him before he went to get her doctor. A tall, pretty brunette walked into the room, her and JJ having gotten to know each other very well over the past year.

"Are you ready to make a decision Jennifer?" She nodded, the doctor shutting the door behind herself before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. It took a lot of tears and sorrow but an hour and a half later the doctor left the room, leaving JJ with a prescription and her final choice. Hotch saw how her eyes dropped and lowered her down, wanting her to get a good night's.

"I'll be right here when you wake up okay?" She nodded, rolling over and falling asleep. He sat on the small couch in the corner of the room, it being small but rather comfy. After one last look at JJ, he rolled himself up in his work jacket and fell asleep himself. He was ready to face any challenges to come in the next 2 months, because he would go to the sun and back for his best friend.

10am the next morning Hotch was slowly roused when he heard someone calling his name. In reaction, he thought of JJ, thinking something was wrong. He tried to throw his legs off the couch and found himself wrapped up in something thick and long. He wriggled and landed himself on the floor, groaning as he rolled over, JJ's laughing face the first thing he saw.

"Hotch it's a blanket, calm down" She laughed, clutching her stomach in hysterics. He blushed, looking down when he saw a blue hospital blanket wrapped around him. One of the nurses must have put it over him in the night. He untangled himself, standing and looking to JJ ashamed.

"Sorry about that" He said, trying to act cool as he shook the bits of fluff off his pants.

"Idiot" She murmured to herself as she calmed her laughing down. "What time is it?" She asked, swinging her legs off the bed so she could stretch.

"Erm- 10am why?" He looked down at his watch, JJ gasping in horror.

"You're late for work! The team! Where are they? Oh my God you guys are going to be in so much trouble" She rambled in panic, Hotch placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"JJ don't worry. I have work all sorted out. Strauss is directing all our cases to other units so we have as long as needed off work. And before you start arguing, I don't want to hear another word okay?" She grumbled annoyed, Hotch laughing. They turned when they heard heels clicking down the hall, Penelope and Emily strolling in, Penelope holding a bright pink bedazzled laptop.

"Morning sunshine and boss man!" She chirped, the blonde and Emily giving JJ a hug.

"Morning. Is this my queue to leave?" He motioned out the door with a laugh, Penelope nodding.

"We have business to attend to" She grinned, JJ frowning in worry.

"What business?" Emily just tapped her nose, Hotch laughing before leaving the room, giving JJ a wave goodbye. JJ, Emily and Penelope all sat around on the bed, the laptop in the middle.

"We are dress shopping with Rossi's credit card. Don't ask why because we actually don't know either but he insisted it was on his card so we need dressed, matching shoes, purses, jewellery and any other accessories needed. No arguments" JJ's eyes went wide, wondering what the profiler had up his sleeve. They all spent the next 3 hours shopping for the needed items, after finishing Penelope using it to rent a film for them to watch on her laptop and also for some food from the shop down the road which Emily went to buy. But he never needed to know that, or the total pricing either.

"He is going to hate us" Emily commented, the 3 sitting on the bed watching Sleepless in Seattle with a bowl of popcorn and 3 cups of coffee.

"Did he give you a budget because I think we broke it?" JJ said with a smirk, Penelope looking down shamefully.

"He said to go wild, so we did" JJ raised an eyebrow at her, even Emily sat up to stare at the woman.

"He would never say that, what was the budget?" She cringed, looking up with puppy eyes.

"$5000" JJ put her head in the pillow, Emily shooting up from the bed.

"We went almost $2000 of that! He is going to have our heads on a platter!" JJ groaned, Emily pacing the room.

"We are actually going to be in debt with Rossi. Like actual, physical, debt" She exclaimed, Penelope shooting up in defence.

"It isn't like Rossi is going to miss a lousy $2000. I mean, he is rich" JJ nodded knowingly, Emily launching a pillow at her.

"Whatever. You are paying our parts considering we didn't know about the budget" Penelope just mimicked her childishly, JJ calming the two so they could finish the film. As the film finish, the others rolled up, them all carrying bags.

"How was the shop ladies?" Rossi asked, JJ and Emily looking to Penelope who smiled innocently at Rossi.

"It was okay" She said, cringing when he pointed to her.

"We will be having talks later" JJ and Emily laughing, but Rossi turned the finger to them.

"Don't think you guys are getting off either" He smirked, JJ and Emily immediately going silent. JJ eyed all the bags, Emily and Penelope standing so they all surrounded her.

"What's in the bags?" She asked, Derek stepping forward with a grin.

"Presents!"


End file.
